


Navidad

by Ancientowlgirl



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, F/M, Hispanic Reader, Kylo Ren One Shot, Kylo needs a hug, One Shot, Other, Reader-Insert, holiday fic, kylo ren christmas, kylo ren fluff, star wars christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancientowlgirl/pseuds/Ancientowlgirl
Summary: Kylo comes home with you for Christmas.





	Navidad

Getting Kylo Ren to say yes to going home with me for the holidays was the easy part. All it took was a couple of well-placed kisses. It was late on a Friday night. Kylo had left the door to the home office ajar. Normally I wouldn’t disturb him while he was hard at work, but one I couldn’t sleep and two I’d been mulling over how to ask him for the last couple of weeks.

“Kylo.” I whispered softly in his ears as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and nuzzled my nose along his jawline. “Come to bed baby.” 

“Mmm.” He responded turning his head slightly to peck my head. 

“Baaaby.” 

“I’ll come to bed in a little bit…. I just have to finish…” he trailed off. 

I started rubbing his shoulders as he switched between hurriedly scrawling in his notebook and aggressively typing on his laptop. 

“Hey Ky.” 

“What’s up?” 

“So, the holidays are coming up.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“And I know that you and your family aren’t exactly close.” 

He paused mid type. I held my breath thinking that I’d said the wrong thing, but he resumed typing with a little noise that I took as his signal to continue. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to come with me when I go visit my family.” 

“When are you going?” 

“Two weeks from now. It’ll only be for a couple of days. “ 

I walked around his chair and slid on to his lap. He shook his head like he was trying to clear it before he focused in on me, taking in the sleep tousled hair and the very sheer material of my night gown. He started to rub his hands along my thighs as I placed an open-mouthed kiss on the point where his neck and shoulder meet. 

“Please. It would really mean a lot to me.” 

Another kiss. Higher up on his neck. 

“There’ll be lots of food.” 

“I do like food.” He mumbled, a husky tone lacing his voice. 

I trailed kisses up his neck and across his jawline. His hands wrapped around my waist effectively pulling me towards him. I ghosted my lips over his looking up at him through my eyelashes. 

“I’ll be there too.” I whispered. 

“Mmm…” 

I placed a soft quick kiss on his lips. As I pulled away he moved forward – eyes closed – chasing my lips. 

“Please baby…” 

“Okay.” He responded as he placed a kiss on my neck. 

“Wait is that a yes?” I asked pulling away from him. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes! Thank you!” I replied throwing my arms around him. 

I placed one hand on his cheek and the other carded through his hair as I kissed him. His hands pulled me flush against him before settling on my hips with a tight grip. His kisses grew hungrier. I bit down on his lower lip and that was all it took. He shoved his laptop out of the way and pushed me up onto his desk. His hands bunched the material up and started sliding it up my body as I worked to unbutton his pants. He pulled away from me for a second as he brought the gown over my head and he stepped out of his pants. I shivered as the cool air in the office hit my naked skin. Nipping at his neck, I frantically unbuttoned his shirt and then shoved the material off of him. I stared at him for a moment taking in the smooth skin, the muscle on his arms and chest, the expanse of his shoulders. I look up at his face taking in the few moles scattered around, the proud nose, those mesmerizing dark eyes. 

"God you're beautiful." I whispered 

He answered back with a heated kiss. One hand was in my hair the other kneading my breast. As his kisses trailed down my neck, to my chest I tugged his briefs down to get better access to him. 

Like I said. 

That was the easy part. Now as I’m making sure that I’ve packed everything I need before we head to the airport I can sense his uncertainty as he sits on the bed his suitcase laying open on the ground. 

“I know this isn’t exactly your idea of fun, but I promise it’ll be a lot better than you think. I know I’m asking a lot for the holidays, but I really want you to meet my family. I think they’ll like you. Besides. I don’t want you to spend this time alone.” 

He doesn’t say anything, just continues staring down at the suitcase. 

“I know that you didn’t exactly have the best home life and I’ll understand if you say you don’t want - " 

“No, I do. I want to do this for you. It’s just… I’m sorry I’m being weird about this. This whole situation is foreign to me. “ 

“It’ll only be for a few days and I think you’d have a good time. And I promise that if you don’t or you need to leave then just say the word and we’ll leave.” 

~ 

“Mami!” I cry dropping my stuff and running over to hug her. 

“Hola hija como estas?” 

“I’m good Mami how are you?” 

“Aquí todo está bien.” 

“Que Bueno. Lisbeth how’s everything been?” 

“Good, you know nothing to exciting has happened.” 

I laugh. 

“Guys, este es mi novio Kylo.” I say grabbing his arm. “Ky, this is my mom, Lupe, and my cousin, Lisbeth.” 

“It’s uh nice to meet you.” He says a little nervously. 

I wrap my arm tighter against his trying to reassure him. 

“Es muy guapo.” My mom says “Pero está muy flaco. No le das de comer? Dile que no se preocupe eso lo arreglamos este fin de semana.” 

“Mami! Be nice!” 

She laughs as she helps us into the house. 

“What did she say?” Kylo asks. 

“She said you’re very handsome, but you’re too skinny. She asked me if I ever feed you and not to worry because they’ll fix that over the weekend.” 

Kylo chuckles. 

My mom gets us settled into one of the spare rooms and then whisks us down to the living room for food and to help wrap presents. The night passes on nicely as Kylo and I chat and wrap with my mom, Lisbeth, mi abuela Isabel and mi tia Caro speaking a relaxed mix of English and Spanish. It’s close to one in the morning when we finally all head to bed. 

“See that wasn’t so bad.” 

“Your family seems nice.” He says with a small smile. 

“That’s because they are nice. They really like you. My abuela has a crush on you.” 

He blushes. 

~ 

“What should I wear?” Kylo asks as we get ready for the Christmas party. 

“Just dress like you’re going to a really fancy dinner.” I reply as I slip on a pair of heels that I would never normally wear. “Or a club. Either one of those works.” 

Since I can remember we’ve always celebrated Christmas on Christmas Eve at mi tía Nancy’s house. It’s the party of the year as family members, friends, and they’re loved ones gather to celebrate only as Hispanics do – with lots of food, lots of drinking, and lots of dancing. The only thing that has changed over the years is that all the cousins have grown up. Once we reach mi tia’s house I take Kylo’s hand and lead him in through the front door. In the living room most of the males are seated nursing cans of budlights and watching a game on the tv that’s drowned out by music. 

“Buenas.” I say in greeting. 

Everyone responds with their own form of greeting before turning their attention back to what they were doing. 

“Come estas sobrina?” Mi tío Chucho asks stopping us on the way to the kitchen. “Este es el novio?” 

“Si tío. Se llama Kylo.” I respond. “This is mi tío Jesús, but everyone calls him Chucho.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Kylo says, offering his hand. 

Mi tío takes his hand and claps him on the back enthusiastically. 

“My niece, she is very pretty.” Mi tío says in a heavily accented English. 

“Yes.” Kylo replies with a smile. “Very pretty.” 

“Ok. We talk later.” 

“Si tío, te buscamos al rato.” 

I push Kylo into the kitchen where all the women and most of the cousins are gathered eating and gossiping. 

“Hola.” 

A greeting goes up from everyone seated at the table. 

“Este es mi novio Kylo.” 

A chorus of “hola Kylo”’ ripples through the kitchen. 

“Buenas noches.” He attempts which gets him an approving smile from the women. 

I seat him at the table and help mi tia Nancy serve up the food. Kylo’s eyes go big as I place a plate of food in front of him. 

“What is this?” 

“We call them panes. It’s just French bread with chicken, cucumbers, tomatoes, lettuce, and radishes. The stuff on top we call repollo it’s like coleslaw. And some tomato juice on top to add flavor. Try it it’s amazing I promise.” 

He takes a bite and a smile breaks out on his face. 

“This is delicious.” 

“I know.” 

As the night wears on the music in the living room gets louder. The main lights are turned off and the room is illuminated in the soft glow of the lights on the Christmas tree. Mi tío Lalo hops onto a chair and replaces the bulb from the overhead light with his favorite decoration… a disco ball light. A cheer goes up as the colored lights circle around the room. I watch from the kitchen as cousins, tíos, and tías all start dancing Cumbia like professionals in the living room to the songs of my childhood. I look over at Kylo seated between my mom and mi tía Caro. 

“Is it always like this?” 

“What?” 

“Parties?” 

“Oh yeah. My family loves to party. Just remember this is Christmas. Just wait until you see a New Year’s.” 

He laughs. 

“Come dance with me.” 

“I… I can’t dance.” He mumbles. 

“It’s okay. I’ll show ya!” 

There’s uncertainty in his eyes. 

“… or you could sit here and chat with mi tía Nancy about my cousin Chris and how amazing he is and how wonder... –“ 

“Okay, okay I’ll dance.” He laughs. 

I take his hand and lead him through the throng of family members searching for an open space. 

“Okay the trick to this is leading with your hips.” 

A couple of songs pass as I try to teach Kylo how to find the rhythm and move with it. I tell him to mirror me as we dance. It’s a series of simple steps that wouldn’t be as complicated if it wasn’t for the speed that they’re executed in. As I lead him through a lateral move I try to move him out of the way of a couple moving to our right. They end up bumping into each other, which causes Kylo to lose his step and crash into me. Laughing I wrap my arms around him, holding him close. We step slowly moving in a circle keeping to the beat of the music. 

“I’ll never get the hang of this.” 

“It’s easy. We just have to practice a little more.” 

He laughs. 

“God I love you.” I say resting my head on his shoulder. 

Kylo stops moving. 

“Ky, are you okay?” 

“I uh.. yeah… I’ll be right back.” He says disentangling himself from me and making his way through my dancing family members. 

I start to go after him, but someone grabs my arm. 

“Ey, que tiene tu novio?” mi tío Luis asks. 

“Nada.” I lie. “Fue hacer una llamada.” 

I push past my dancing cousins to the kitchen. I don’t find him there or in the garage where other family members like mi tio Lorenzo and tia Ale are talking and getting drunk. I look through the rest of the house and still no dice. Heading out to the front yard I spot a familiar head of hair peeking out from the other side of mi tia’s porch sing. 

“Hey Ky.” 

“Oh hey. Sorry I was just about to head back in.” 

“No, it’s okay we can sit out here for a while.” 

“So.” 

“So?” 

“What’s going on?” 

He looks down at his hands. 

“Your family is very loving.” 

“Yeah sometimes they can be super embarrassing but for the most part they’re great.” 

“They’re very happy people.” 

“Hmm.” 

“Why did you bring me here?” 

“Huh?” 

“Your family… I don’t belong here. I don’t fit in. I can’t dance, I can’t speak Spanish, I don’t have the… the contentment of life that your family does. How could you want… - “ 

“Oh, Kylo look at me.” I say lifting his chin. “No one cares about that stuff. And if they do screw them. My family is happy with all of us being happy with whatever life choices they make. If you want to learn Spanish, you have a motley group of people in that house willing to teach you. If it’s dancing my cousins Lisbeth and Heidy can whip you in to shape – they’re beasts when it comes to dancing. Everyone has bad days Kylo you don’t have to be happy all the time. Emotions are human. It’s what makes days and moments like this special. Sharing in the joy and company of others. The holidays have always been an important time for my family and me. It’s a time to celebrate and be surrounded by the people you love and that love you. That’s why I brought you. It wouldn’t have felt right without you here. I love you just the way you are Kylo. I always will.” 

He smiles. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this year I wanted to share a little bit of what Christmas is like for me. I fondly remember going to my aunt's house and wreaking havoc with my cousins as the adults would dance and drink and have a good time. Before I decided to go on a vegetarian the panes that my family made were my favorite food. We still do it to this day and it's one of the things I look forward to every year. Anyway... i hope you enjoyed the holiday. Here's a couple of translated words.  
> Tio/Tia - uncle/aunt  
> Novio - boyfriend  
> Sobrina - niece  
> buscamos/al rato - look for/later  
> Que tiene tu novio - what's up with your boyfriend  
> Nada - nothing  
> Fue hacer una llamada - he went to make a phone call


End file.
